


Benjamin et Leon ont encore les vibrations

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 《慕尼黑往事》番外隐藏在倒数第三章中间的最后一发，没头没尾pwp





	Benjamin et Leon ont encore les vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> 讨论出来的（划掉）一个片段  
说是补足，其实是关门造车自己爽一爽罢辽

格雷茨卡并不知道他们是何时开始的。  
在湿润的亲吻进行了好一会后他的大脑才慢慢开始回忆。  
是帕瓦尔先敲开了他家的门。格雷茨卡将门打开，帕瓦尔在他面前站立着。他身着平日里常穿的束腰黑色军装，脸上没有一丝血色，然而双眼依旧那么明亮，让人看过一眼便再没办法忘记。  
帕瓦尔没有说什么，看了格雷茨卡一眼便径直走进了他家。金属的白边黑十字在他的胸前晃动，纳粹臂章鲜红如血。如果不知道帕瓦尔的真实身份，格雷茨卡简直以为纳粹要来抄他的家。  
然后他听到帕瓦尔低声说道：“对不起，我打扰你休息了。”  
不要对我说对不起。格雷茨卡想着。  
“你有衣服吗？”帕瓦尔问，带着一丝淡淡的苦笑：“我找遍了，才发现我竟然没有一件正常的衣服。”  
格雷茨卡笑了：“你是不会穿着这身参加晚宴的，是吗？”  
帕瓦尔点了点头。他无声地走到窗前，看向这破败的城市，缓缓说道：“我想走得干干净净。”  
格雷茨卡看着床边那让他魂牵梦绕的剪影，很想走过去，将他轻轻地搂住，在他耳边低语：逃跑吧，这样的逃跑不是懦夫。  
但他知道自己的语言对于帕瓦尔来说是没有任何作用的。  
格雷茨卡抹了一把脸让自己冷静，示意帕瓦尔跟他来。

在成套的军装中间，帕瓦尔一眼就相中了几乎被完全遮挡的白色衬衣。  
的确，这是格雷茨卡最干净的一件衣服。上面没有卐字，没有黑鹰，格雷茨卡甚至没有穿着这件衣服去做过任何与纳粹有关的事。实际上，这是因为那个戴着高度近视镜的裁缝将他的尺码和另一个比他小一码的客人搞混了。格雷茨卡有点生气地去找他时，却发现裁缝店已变成了一片废墟，邻居说，那裁缝已经被当做犹太人抓走了。  
现在，格雷茨卡多么想感谢那位粗心大意的裁缝。因为尺码问题，他从来没穿过这件衬衫，原来冥冥之中，这件衣服是为了另一个人准备的。  
他看着帕瓦尔轻轻拿起了白色的衣袖，脸上带着不易察觉的满意微笑。格雷茨卡幻想帕瓦尔像这样牵起自己的手。  
接着帕瓦尔说道：“你想做吗，莱昂？”  
格雷茨卡一时没有反应过来。  
帕瓦尔低下了头，接着说道：“这是我们这辈子的最后一次了。”  
格雷茨卡还没来得及回应什么，帕瓦尔转身就把他推到墙上，接着，那双格雷茨卡迷恋着的双唇主动贴了上来。  
格雷茨卡不知帕瓦尔这次的主动献吻是临时起意还是早有预谋。但如同上次在大火边的那个吻一样，格雷茨卡在第一时间紧紧抱住了这个瘦削的身躯，隔着衣服，让帕瓦尔毫无缝隙地与自己贴合。帕瓦尔捧着格雷茨卡的脸，变换着角度，由浅入深地交出自己的唇舌，感受格雷茨卡毫无技术的回应。很多时候，是帕瓦尔在教德国人如何亲吻。  
相互贴合的身体不由自主地开始摩擦。格雷茨卡只感觉自己被帕瓦尔摩擦得胯下火热，这个时候衣服简直太显多余，更别说帕瓦尔这身沉重的军装，仿佛黑铁铠甲似的牢牢锁住了他的身躯。格雷茨卡将帕瓦尔微微抱了起来，想往床上挪去。  
“等……”帕瓦尔挣脱了格雷茨卡。“我来……”他用气声说着，脸颊早已挂上一丝动情的红。  
帕瓦尔拽着格雷茨卡的衣领，将他按在了书桌旁的椅子上。  
合着衣服，帕瓦尔跨坐在格雷茨卡的腿上，再次向格雷茨卡索要亲吻。格雷茨卡任由帕瓦尔摆弄着，双手沿着帕瓦尔的腰带来到了他的后背，手心抚摸着，向他更下方的双丘探去。  
帕瓦尔则解开了格雷茨卡衣服最上面的三粒扣子，带着浓甜气息的吻从格雷茨卡的嘴角擦过，在他冒着胡茬的下巴上轻轻一咬，伸出舌头，湿滑的舌尖轻轻描绘格雷茨卡的下颌边缘，再来到了喉结。当帕瓦尔的双唇像一片羽毛扫过时，格雷茨卡全身跟随喉结猛地颤抖。  
他知道自己的余生早已被帕瓦尔牢牢掌控，但他甘之如饴。  
另一边，帕瓦尔熟练地抽出了格雷茨卡的皮带，他将格雷茨卡的手从自己的臀上拿开，低头咬住了格雷茨卡的下唇，低声说道：“莱昂，让我放肆一回。”  
格雷茨卡让帕瓦尔把自己的双手固定在了椅背后面，再用皮带捆住。他笑了：“遵命，我的皇后。”  
第一次听到格雷茨卡这样的称呼，帕瓦尔怔住了。手上停顿片刻，仍是拉开拉链，将格雷茨卡已经发热的器官握在手中。这是他第一次为格雷茨卡这样做。帕瓦尔自己也没想到，有一天他会俯下身子，去套弄另一个男人——还是个德国人——变硬的阴茎。  
格雷茨卡开始不由自主地喘粗气。自己的器官被帕瓦尔牢牢抓着，上下揉动，他顿时感到自己深红色的器官是多么丑陋而帕瓦尔的手如此优美。帕瓦尔垂着双眼，他微凉的呼吸吹过器官的顶部，让格雷茨卡禁不住想他是不是下一秒就要低头将自己这狰狞的物事含在口中。甚至，脑中想着自己沸腾的精液喷射到了帕瓦尔微微颤抖的睫毛和紧闭的双唇上。  
格雷茨卡不允许自己这样玷污他。在快要射出来时，他甚至在恳求帕瓦尔不要再挑逗自己。  
仿佛听见了自己的求助，帕瓦尔停下了手上的动作，接着他放开了格雷茨卡，让德国人空落落地坐在椅子上，撑着一个挺立的器官。“不要动。”帕瓦尔说。  
帕瓦尔面向格雷茨卡站了起来，身上的军装因为刚才激烈的拥吻而凌乱。格雷茨卡看着他，仿佛看到了一名长着天使面孔的恶魔。  
这个把他的魂勾去的恶魔，这个被乌黑铠甲束缚的天使，开始慢慢解除自己的身体覆盖物。帕瓦尔首先将别在胸口的黑十字徽章解下，重重往窗外抛去，接着撕下了左臂的红色卐字袖章。  
然后是皮带，解开金属扣时传来了叮当作响的声音，格雷茨卡控制着自己的呼吸，双眼寸步不离自己面前的人。  
帕瓦尔在格雷茨卡的注视下缓慢但流畅地解下这些束缚了自己将近四年的东西，露出了原本的样子。锁骨之间的微微凹陷，圆滑细致的双肩，稍有起伏的胸膛下肋骨分明。格雷茨卡回想着自己曾经是如何亵玩这具鲜活的肉体的，他太嫉妒那个曾经拥有过帕瓦尔的人了。  
而自己将再一次品尝到帕瓦尔，多么幸运！将来若在地狱碰到那人，格雷茨卡也能笑着跟他炫耀了。  
此时帕瓦尔已经全身赤裸地站在他面前，双腿紧闭，左手握拳放在心口。明明有着仿佛大卫的样貌，却怀着维纳斯初生的羞怯。深吸一口气，他踩着被自己丢弃在地的纳粹军装，一丝不挂地走向了格雷茨卡。  
帕瓦尔再次跨坐在了格雷茨卡腿上，两条光滑有力的双臂绕着格雷茨卡的脖子。帕瓦尔将自己的身体慢慢放了下去，格雷茨卡闭上眼，感受着自己的器官滑过了帕瓦尔火热的臀缝，忍不住叹息：“……天啊，本杰！”  
“莱昂。”帕瓦尔闭上双眼，他非常清楚自己正在亲吻和取悦谁。他摇晃着身体，摩擦身下的肉棒，想要被粗暴对待的欲望从内心深处流出。于是他第一次道出这些曾经难以启齿的德语荤话：“莱昂·格雷茨卡，上我，干我，操我！”  
“……把我的手解开。”格雷茨卡埋在帕瓦尔的颈间说道。  
帕瓦尔一时没有听清，愣了一下，慌忙地将束缚格雷茨卡双手的皮带解开。重获自由的格雷茨卡立刻将帕瓦尔死死地压在自己怀里，胡乱亲着他脸上的各个角落。在抚弄着帕瓦尔微肿的双唇时，格雷茨卡大着胆子将手指伸入了他的口中。  
帕瓦尔任由格雷茨卡用手指像性器一样搅弄自己的舌，津液无法控制地顺着格雷茨卡的手指淌下。格雷茨卡将手抽出，用湿润的手指慢慢开拓帕瓦尔的身体。帕瓦尔趴在他的肩头，随着体内手指的抽插和旋转而浑身发颤。  
终于，他被格雷茨卡两只手托着，缓缓坐入那根已经近乎僵直的巨物。体内被迅速扩张的不适感令帕瓦尔不适地扭动着身体，而格雷茨卡却将他牢牢地锁定在自己的器官上，直到再也不能前进一丝一毫。他低下头在帕瓦尔的胸部舔弄，任由这片柔软的胸膛隔绝自己的呼吸。格雷茨卡甚至在帕瓦尔的乳头四周的皮肤上轻轻撕咬，含混地说着：“本杰明·帕瓦尔。你是我的，你是我的……”  
帕瓦尔感受着心脏周围敏感的皮肤被格雷茨卡尖锐的虎牙摩擦的疼痛，他抱住了格雷茨卡的头，将自己的胸膛更多地献了上去。下身持续摆弄着，紧致的穴口绞紧了格雷茨卡的器官，用尽力气，缓慢而深入地吞吐。  
“舒服吗？”格雷茨卡也舔着帕瓦尔的喉结，问道。  
帕瓦尔紧闭着眼点点头：“莱昂，我还要。”  
“我会把所有都给你的。”格雷茨卡说着，双手从帕瓦尔的大腿下方整个将他抬起来，在性器就快脱离他的身体时又猛地将帕瓦尔按下。帕瓦尔发出了不知是痛苦还是极乐的惊叫，这样的叫声让格雷茨卡更加卖力地重复刚才的动作。在性爱的战场，这个德国叛徒用自己的凶器蛮横地贯穿着他深爱的法国人。  
帕瓦尔在理智的边缘压抑自己的呻吟，所有忍耐化作泪水滴落在格雷茨卡的肩头。他早已感受不到疼痛，而激烈的快感就快让他死在这个男人怀里。他想现在死去，带着一身腥白，便体狼藉，作为一个耻辱而死去。他用力抱住了格雷茨卡，终于忍不住叫了出来。听在耳中是鬼哭似的浪叫，帕瓦尔抛下了自己所有的身心，任由格雷茨卡用他的性器鞭打自己的灵魂。  
格雷茨卡舔着帕瓦尔脸上的泪痕。帕瓦尔好久没有在做爱的时候流那么多泪。虽然胯下的动作依旧蛮横，格雷茨卡却抚摸着帕瓦尔的后背，试图用自己的温柔让他忘却所有痛苦。他在深深吻着帕瓦尔的双唇时向他示爱，尽管格雷茨卡知道帕瓦尔不会回应任何来自于他的“我爱你”，但他知道帕瓦尔会在他的每一次告白时送上自己鲜美的肉体，让格雷茨卡更加卖力地干他。  
在帕瓦尔的体内尽数释放精液时，格雷茨卡将手指插入怀中人的卷发，在他的颈间深深呼吸，哪怕明天这个时候怀中的人已经冷却，他也会让自己被帕瓦尔的气味围绕着安息。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自于Nathalie Et Christine Ont Encore Les Vibrations   
https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1000237  
嗯，也可以当做bgm
> 
> ps 小破仁今晚加油。。。。


End file.
